Gonna Getcha Good
by InfamousAuthor7
Summary: Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night, I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah. Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am, You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land.


Chapter One

**Don't wantcha for a weekend, don't wantcha for a night,**

**I'm only interested if I can have you for life**

"Makenna!" I jumped at the shrill, excited voice that was suddenly next to me, "Finally! I was starting to think you weren't gonna show!"

I sighed and slammed my locker shut. I turned to my best friend wondering how our friendship had survived so long.

"Kim, it's 7:30 in the morning, do you have to be so _chipper_?" I questioned, "Besides, it's the first day of class, I had no choice in the matter."

Kim stood in front of me with her backpack over both shoulders and books hugged tightly to her chest. No one loved the first day of school more than she did.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," She shot me a playful glare.

"Sorry we can't all be as excited as you are for the start of another school year." I grumbled. It wasn't that I didn't _like _school, I just had an extremely hard time being contained for seven hours.

"Well, you _should _be excited, we're finally seniors!" The expression on her face clearly showed that she beyond thrilled. She had been waiting for this day since we first arrived at this school, "This is going to be our year, I can feel it!" I tried to refrain myself from rolling my eyes but it was a lost cause, "I'm serious, Makenna, everything we've ever wanted is going to be happen for us this year, I just know it!"

I followed her as she started walking in the direction of our history class. We had first period together.

"Like finally having the courage to talk to Jared?" I shot her a pointed look. She had had a crush on Jared Cameron for as long as I had known her but she never gained the courage to talk to him. Every year she said she was going to and every year she ran away when he started walking in her direction.

I watched the blush creep along her skin, "Yes." She told me, trying her best to sound confident, "Even if it kills me."

I laughed, "All you start with is hello, unless you choke to death on that one word, I think you'll be fine."

We finally reached our class and I was surprised to see how many kids were already here. Like usual Kim made a beeline for the front row. I groaned, "Kim, you know I love you but for once couldn't we sit in the back?"

"But…" To her there was no better place to sit then front and center. She thought the back of the class was for the kids who couldn't stand being in school. The misfits or trouble makers, as she liked to call them.

"Please?" I begged, giving her the best pout I could muster. I _hated _sitting in the front more than I hated being forced to come here everyday.

"Fine," She huffed. She always gave in for me, "But just _this _class."  
"Thank you!" I said as I raced for two seats in the back corner. When I sat down, I instantly felt more comfortable; I hated feeling like everyone was staring at me when I sat in the front row.

Kim, however, was groaning as she sat down, "I already feel like a trouble maker."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," I told her, "It's just one class. You'll be fine."

She just glared at me.

A few seconds before the bell rang our teacher, Mr. Herrera, waltzed in. He was the youngest teacher in our school but he was by far the toughest. He didn't seem to like teenagers at all which constantly made me wonder why he became a teacher in the first place. I shuddered at the thought of having him as a teacher for a whole year.

"Before we begin I would like to start by saying that _anyone _who is late to this class will automatically receive a detention," Mr. Herrera snapped. None of us had uttered a single word to him and already it seemed like he couldn't stand us, "I don't care what you excuse is, I do not tolerate tardiness."

Suddenly, almost as if it had been planned, the door swung open and Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote sauntered their way into the room.

"Sorry we're late, teach," Jared smirked at Mr. Herrera, "We'll try not to let it happen again."

I watched closely, waiting for Mr. Herrera's reaction, "Both of you, detention. Today after school. With me, understood? I do not tolerate tardiness."

Paul snorted out a laugh, "Yeah right," He scoffed, "I don't _do _detention."

Paul Lahote seemed to rein the title of the infamous "bad boy" at our school. He had always been a trouble maker; A kid with a smart mouth and a bad temper. But a few of months ago he changed. He was gone for a couple of weeks- claiming to have mono- but when he finally returned to school it seemed like every part of him had been intensified. He had grown at least six or seven inches- making him taller than practically everyone in the school, his hair was darker, his skin was tanner, and it looked like every muscle in his body was toned to complete and utter perfection. Paul Lahote had always been good-looking but, now, he was like a god. However, his looks weren't the only thing that changed. His temper had become so terrifying that everyone- even the teachers and staff- did their best to stay away from him. The slightest phrase or glance in his direction could set him into an uncontrollable fit of rage. He was a ticking time bomb, to say the least.

His friends- including Jared- had all changed to, of course, but none of them seemed as terrifying as Paul did.

"We will talk about this after class," Mr. Herrera barked, clearly furious at Paul's response, "You two have disrupted my class for long enough. Find a seat."

I tried not to stare as Paul marched his way to the back of the room directly in front of my desk. I looked away but it didn't matter, I could feel his angry eyes on me.

"Move." He ordered. His tone was rough and menacing; he was trying to intimidate me.

"Excuse me?" I said, looking up to meet his glare.

For a moment, everything seemed to stop. The room seemed to disappear and all I could see was Paul. He stared at me with a blank expression for a few seconds then I watched as his eyes seemed to soften up and a small smile forced itself across his face. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile. He looked happy-ecstatic even- like everything in his life had suddenly come together. I couldn't help but smile back. He looked so…peaceful.

But as quickly as it came, it was gone. All of a sudden, I was staring at the terrifying glare for moments before.

"I said move." He demanded.

My mouth fell open in shock. I tried to force myself to say something but no words came out.

"_What _are you staring at?" He snarled at me. His voice was so angry- so _menacing _- that I physically flinched. No one had ever talked to me like that before, "Well?"

"I…" I tried again to talk but I was too afraid of him, "I…"

"You might wanna close your mouth," He snapped, "you're gonna catch flies."

"Sorry." I clamped it shut.

"Good." He growled, "Now, are you gonna move or what?"

My mouth reacted before my brain did, "No." And I knew as soon as I said it that it was a horrible, terrible mistake.

That seemed to be his breaking point. He was suddenly shaking so violently I was afraid he might have a seizure.

"Paul!" Jared yelled, causing everyone in the class to jump, "Paul, calm down!" He rushed over and grabbed Paul by the shoulders but that only seemed to make Paul angrier. He shook Jared off in one swift move and continued to shake. It was easy to see that it was getting worse; his legs began to wobble like he was going to collapse and it looked like he was actually in pain. I started to panic.

"Damn it, Paul, get your anger under control." Again Jared tried to forcefully calm Paul down and again Paul threw him away.

He tried a third time to calm Paul down and when didn't work he finally tried a different approach.

"Paul, please, not here, not _now_." Jared pleaded with him. I felt sorry for Jared, having Paul for a best friend seemed like the worst thing in the world right now, "I saw the way you looked at her Paul, I know what's going on but if you don't calm down you're going to hurt her." Jared spoke softly, like he only wanted Paul to hear, "Is that really what you want?"

That seemed to do the trick; Paul's violent shaking suddenly slowed down. I could see the painful look on his face and I unexpectedly felt sorry for him. It was almost like I could feel his pain; like his body was ripping in two.

He glanced at me briefly and I could see the apologetic expression on his face. Even though he would never say it I knew he was sorry for the way he was acting. But just like before, the look was gone just as quickly as it had come and his terrifying glare replaced it.

He looked at Jared, bared his teeth, and snarled, "Get me out of here. Now!"

Jared didn't hesitant. He grabbed Paul by the arm of his shirt in a grip, which I don't think Paul could've broken free from even if he wanted to, and threw Paul out of the room before slamming the door behind them. I could hear their struggle down the hall- a few times I heard one of them slam the other into a locker- until there was nothing but silence.

I sunk down in my seat as soon as I realized that everyone in the room was staring at me. I tried to block everything that just happened out in the hopes that all of this was just a dream and I was still home in bed but I realized there was no escaping it when I heard one of the boys in the class yell out, "What the hell just happened?"

So much for senior year being _our _year.

* * *

Okay, I want to start by saying that this is the first Paul story I've ever written. So, if you would please, please, please review I would greatly appreciate it! The story will only get better if I get feedback from you guys! So, please review :)

Thanks!


End file.
